


The Little Things

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Always-a-Girl!Michael Gangster AU [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Vomiting, always a girl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, she thought she was going to make the world’s shittiest mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Mikie being pregnant brought up several issues. The first was that suddenly there wasn’t enough room on the bed because Mikie had to lie on her side. The second was morning sickness. The third was Mikie doubting her abilities to be a mom. And then there were the little things, too.

Mikie lying on her side honestly wasn’t that big of a problem, except that they already slept on two king sized beds pushed together and while not an uncomfortable arrangement, there wasn’t much give for larger bellies. They didn’t blame Mikie, of course, because they understood why she needed to lie on her side, but it required them thinking about alternate sleeping arrangements.

To keep everyone in the same room, even though Mikie insisted she could sleep on the air mattress or something, Geoff and Jack got out the sleeping bags they had to buy for an old job a long time ago and slept in those. Everyone ended up with space, Ray wasn’t sleeping on the line between the two beds, and no one fell off now.

Mikie’s morning sickness was a much bigger deal than the fact that she was getting big. It would send her launching out of bed at all hours of the morning to vomit and every time, Gavin would gag at the noise. Mikie knew he hated anything to do with vomiting so it wasn’t necessarily rude.

And then there was the day she didn’t quite make it to the toilet and it made Gavin have to go vomit in the other bathroom. Geoff thought it was funny. No one else did.

Mikie also had this…problem. She never told the guys about it but it wasn’t that hard to figure out in the first place. See, she thought she was going to make the world’s shittiest mom. It didn’t matter what made her think that; the job, the cooking or lack thereof, not to mention even the way she snored. It kept her up at night early on in the pregnancy until the guys got a hold of it and strangled the very idea that she could suck out. It didn’t stop her from wondering though.

Then, there were just the little, pesky things about pregnancy. There was weight gain and enormous amounts of peeing. There was the no alcohol rule. There were mood swings and cravings. Not to mention the back and boob pains. It was all irrelevant pain and irritation that only ever succeeded in making Mikie mad.

But there were good things about this pregnancy too.

Like how Mikie would sometimes look at her stomach and smile when she thought no one was looking only to find out later that Ryan recorded her with their camcorder. There was her shocked face when she felt the baby kicked for the first time. There were the guys catching Mikie stretching and doing yoga to try and relieve her back pain only to melt under her fingertips when they massaged it all away.

There was the day they discovered she had a pair of twins inside of her.


End file.
